Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* cara Simon, tu ia pone alga testos de tu tradui en tu paje personal, perce? e es plu bon si me ta fa la mesma ? Myaleee ** Los no es traduis: los es testos orijinal ce me ia scrive en nos conversas en la foro, e ia gusta sufisinte per reteni los. Los es reportas o opinas personal — los no conveni per la ensiclopedia, e ance no per la colie leteratural. Ajunta a tu paje personal cualce cosa ce tu desira! Traduis de leteratur es plu bon locada en la colie cuando los es completa. Simon ** O... esce tu parla de la lias a la comensa de me paje personal, como los a Bocragonia e La cade de la Casa de Usor? Me ia pone los ala sola per fasili me asedes a acel pajes: los es vias rapida. Fa la mesma si tu ave pajes ce tu visita frecuente! Simon S * suiside: esce esta es la ata o la person? (ance: omiside) **mmm... la idea orijinal ia es la ata; posable plu bon per la person, con "suisidi" per la ata? (suisidor es multe nonrespetante). o posable "suisideda" per la person (como en franses - la ata es a se mesma, donce la person pote es o -or o -da). donce, on pote parla de un "omisideda" (victim) e "omisidor" (murderer). vera, me no conose. **Probable "omisideda" es plu bon, car on referi a el usual pos la ata. Me suposa ce lojical es parla ance de "un suisideda atentada". Per ce "suisidor" es tan nonrespetante? Simon * tartaro: \n tartar, limescale (o "placa"?) **me preferi "tartar" *destartari: \v remove tartar (dentistry) **Ance per "descale" un caldera? Simon **me no conose. es "scale" la mesma o simile como la tartar de la dentes? e ce es "tartar sauce"? **Ambos de "limescale" e tartar dental conteni calsio; me no sabe plu ce esta. La articles en Vicipedia no aida multe. Ma la salsa relata a esta popla: "salsa tatar"? **a, natural! en esta caso, me sujeste "tatar" per la popla, e "tataro" per la "scale". **A, me vide ce "tatar" per la popla es ja en la disionario! Tu intende vera "tataro" per la sustantia en un caldera, e no "tartaro" (o "tartar"?) Per esemplo, franses pone "tartre" en la caldera e "tartre dentaire" en la boca. Simon * stili = \v style (apply a style to) **me no pensa esta es un bon usa de -i. ance, el no apare en la linguas romanica. **Me ia pensa de "styliser", "stilizzare", "estilizar", ma estas ave posable un sensa ajuntada de ostenta finjos. Simon **mmm... me pensa aora ce "stili" es oce. **El ta es usos en aplicas tipografial e simil, p.e. "si tu stili un table de HTML, el aspeta multe plu bela". Simon * monitor: cual sensa? person? aparata? scermo? **me no conose! esta no es un de me ajuntas! **Me sujeste ce nos pone el en la baldon. Per "monitor lizard", me sujeste "varano". Simon ***posable la baldon. ma "monitor" es comun en la linguas romanica, spesial per un aparata per oserva otras (pe bebes, clientes en un banco, etc). o "oservador"? ***Bon idea. "Monitor" es un sensa plu spesial ce "oserva". El permete formi "monitori", ce es ance bon per tradui "surveillance". E on pote usa "monitor" per parla plu clar de la scermo de un computador en situas tecnical. Ce tu pensa de "varano" per "monitor lizard"? (El ave se nom car on ia usa el per averti contra crocodiles.) Se jenero es Varanus, e la linguas romanica usa la parola "varano". Me no gusta tradui con "lezardo avertinte". En pasa, per ce nos ave "lezardo" ce pare veni sola de franses, cuando espaniol e portuges ave "lagarto"? Simon * ave razona = \v be right, be correct — o esce esta debe es "ave la razona"? (posable "razona" es un nom verbal) **"tu ave la bon razona", "tu ave bon razonas" - "ave razona" es un corti, idiomal, me pensa. **Esce el es vera nesesada? "Tu razona bon" es egal corta sin es idiomal. Simon ***tu razona vera bon! :-) T *table ronda + \incl **bon *polvo de talco = \n talcum powder, baby powder **bon *talia de imposta > redui de imposta (talia = divide con un cotel o simil) **bon *tance: ance la veculo militar? **si (omonim) *tapeto: + upholstery (padded covering) — la ata es ja "tapeti" **bon *tardia = \n lateness **bon *tarti = \v pie (slapstick) — "entarter" en franses **bon *tasi: "taxi" ta es multe plu internasional (an italian ave el!) **bon *tasiste/taxiste = \n taxi driver, cabbie — ma posable "taxiste" ta es bon per "taskmaster" (de "taxe")... **"taskmaster" debe es "taxor", no? **Si, acel vade bon. Simon *tecladoreta de numeros > tecladoreta numeral **bon *temal = \a thematic; on-topic **bon *(non)temente > (non)temos? (nos ave ja "stona temos") **bon *tempera > prima un verbo (per metal, musica, condui, etc) **bon *bontemperada: well-tempered (clavier) **bon *temprania = \n earliness **bon *tendi = \v tent (cover with a tent) **no. estende la sinifia de -i tro. **"Los ia tendi la sena de la crimin." They applied a tent to it. No? Simon *teneria = \n tenderness **bon *tentor = \n tempter, temptress **bon *tentaculos = \a tentacled — esce esta es un bon usa de -os? **me pensa si *tepidia = \n tepidness, tepidity **bon *tera e solo: la solo (soil) es la materia surfasal de la tera (se "floor", vera), donce: ** muron de tera? > muron de solo? ***me preferi "muron de tera" ***Me gusta tu definis de "tera" e "solo" a su, ma como "muron de tera" acorda con los? El es fada de solo. Simon ** verme de tera > verme de solo? ***floor-worm? :-) posable "lumbrico" o "lumbrisida"? ***"Solo" es prima "soil". "Floor" es un metafor. Esce "floor worms" esiste (posable un spesie de "woodworms")? Esperanto usa "lumbriko" (ce es comica, car el aspeta como "light-brick"!), ma me no gusta prende la nom latina per el cuando on pote dise simple "verme de solo" (o "verme de tera"). Simon ** "su tera" sinifia vera "en tera" (como la verbo "entera") ***me no acorda - esta es un usa multe internasional ***Oce — esta ia es sola un comenta, no vera un proposa de cambia. Simon ** "teros" sinifia "como solo", no "plen de tera", donce > solin? ***me acorda ** "tereria" es strana, ma el es internasional, e segue la model de "acueria" (e "soleria" relata ja a "sol") ***me acorda **nos debe clari la diferes entre "tera" e "solo". ma alga de se sinifias es idiomal o metaforal en multe linguas, inclui, natural, engles! plu esata: "tera" es la planeta e la surfas de la planeta (donce "su tera"). "solo" es la materia comun de la surfas de la planeta (ma no la surfas se mesma) (e "floor", un omonim). ***Me pensa ce "floor" es un metafor, no un omonim: the floor of an interior space is analogous to the soil of an exterior space. E "solo" ave ja un omonim musical! Simon * pantaneria = \n paludarium (o "paluderia"?) **me gusta "pantaneria" *teti = \v roof **no. esta estende la usa de -i tro. **"Aplica un teto a? El no pare multe strana. "On ia teti resente la jueria sentral a Wimbledon." Simon *tetor = \n roofer **bon *tira la pedes > tira se pedes **bon *titilable = \a ticklish **multe bon *titulal = \a titular **bon *toraxal = \a thorassic **bon *tore de eglesa: on distingui eglesas con tores simple ("towers") e eglesas con tores puntida ("spires", "steeples" — la "steeple" es vera la tore con se "spire", ma esta es minor); me sujeste "tore puntida = \n spire, steeple" (e nos ave ja "minareta") **o "campaneria"? (con o sin campana) **Me pensa un "bell tower" pote es un tore simple o un tore puntida. "Campaneria" es posable plu bon per "belfry" (la sala con la campanas a la culmine de la tore). Si tal, "bell tower" ta es "tore de campana(s)". Ma me gusta ance la idea de "campaneria" per "bell tower", como "campanile". Como eleje? :-) Simon *tormenta: + bully **bon *tormentor = \n tormentor, bully **bon *torsos = \a tortuous **bon *torturor = \n torturer **bon *torturos = \a torturous, excruciating **bon *torxor = \n torchbearer **bon *portatorxa = \n torch holder **bon *(non)traduable = \a (un)translatable **bon *trami = \v plot (a story) **me sujeste trama es prima un verbo **Esta es un bon idea, ma la sensa basal es de tese; "plot" es un metafor. Ce ta es la sinifia de la verbo per tesores? Simon *trampolin de tufa = \n diving board **bon *transiti = \v transit (astronomy) **me sujeste ce on usa "pasa" o "traversa". o esta debe es prima un verbo? **"Transito" es un parola tecnical. On conose otra traversas en astronomia, e cuasi tota ojeto en la sielo "pasa"! Me gusta la idea de verbi el ("transita"?). Simon *traumal = \a traumatic **bon *traversa: + \n crossing (act), traversal **bon *tribui: esce el ave la sensa de "un resulta ce indica la valua de ..." (his victory was a tribute to his persistence)? Me ta preferi usa "es atribuida a". **me pensa ce el es un bon metafor. **Pos plu pensa, me acorda. El es un conseta surprendente complicada! Simon *tribuno = \n tribune (officer) — ma no per la sensas "apse" e "plataforma" **bon *trictracor = \n backgammon player **bon *trilojiste = \n trilogist **bon *trocor = \n barterer **bon *troceal = \a trochaic **bon *troni = \v enthrone **bon *trova: + \n find, discovery **bon *de tuid = \a tweed **bon *tumoros = \a tumorous **bon *tumulta > prima un verbo **no. esta no es un verbo en la linguas romanica. **Oce. El es un nom de un state, no de un ata. Simon *tuneli = \v tunnel **me no gusta. me sujeste "escava" o "construi" **Me vide ce la linguas romanica acorda con tu. Me ia intende responde con la problem de tradui "quantum tunneling", ma me vide ce la linguas romanica usa "la efeto de tunel" per esta! Simon *vide tunelin = \n tunnel vision — no un espresa romanica, ma el pare multe clar **bon Otras *aumenta + appreciate (in value) **bon *diminui + depreciate (in value) **bon *reconose la valua de = \v appreciate **bon *es grasios per = \v appreciate **bon *barco teatral = \n showboat **bon *conjesti de trafica = \n traffic congestion, traffic jam — "conjesti" pote es plu ce medical? **bon. a min, el es un bon metafor. *paia de conjesti = \n congestion charge **bon *anapestal = \a anapestic \us, anapaestic \br **bon *datilal = \a dactylic **bon *orceta = \n goblin, gremlin **bon *poster = \n poster (for display) **bon (ma no -i o -or, oce?) **Per ce on ta ajunta acel sufisas? (Posable on ta usa "posteri" per la parolas tecnical "posterize", "posterization" (de un imaje. Ma me trova no razona per ajunta "-or".) Simon *prejudida = \a prejudiced, biased, tendentious **bon *spele + orthography **bon *spelal = \a orthographic **bon *abside = \n apse (-bs- no conveni a LFN, ma el apare en cada de nos linguas de fonte!) **bon *plataforma: + dais, rostrum **bon *plataforma de predica = \n pulpit **bon *lejeria = \n lectern (como "scriveria") — me no gusta el multe, ma no ave un otra sujeste **me sujeste "portalibro" **Briliante, e ja en la disionario, ma con un era de spele, donce me no ia trova el! Simon ---- * baldoni = \v bin